Solo un attimo
by Alexandra. ph
Summary: Tutto può accadere... basta un attimo


Titolo : **Solo un attimo**

Autore : Alexandra

Disclaimers : Il marchio Jag e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono alla Bellisarius Production. In questo racconto sono stati usati senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Scritta nell'estate 2003. Adatta a tutti.

Il capitano Rabb è, ovviamente, il mio preferito. Ma ho un debole anche per Gunny, il tenebroso sergente dei Marines Victor Galindez.

Le ultime puntate della settima stagione mi hanno ispirato questo racconto. 

**Solo un attimo**

I suoi occhi.

Fin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, lo avevano colpito i suoi occhi. L'aveva incontrata al villaggio, quando era andato in perlustrazione, alla ricerca di qualunque elemento sarebbe potuto essergli utile per portare a termine la missione alla quale era stato assegnato. Lei indossava il burqa 'abito delle donne afgane che le copriva tutto il corpo e il viso, lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi.

I suoi erano davvero belli! Nerissimi. Ma soprattutto molto intensi. Occhi che scrutavano nell'animo. Occhi che facevano venir la voglia di perdercisi dentro. Lo aveva guardato per un lungo momento in silenzio, poi si era voltata ed era entrata in una casa. Più tardi, quando aveva chiesto informazioni ad un uomo, era stata fatta chiamare, per tradurre le sue parole, poiché conosceva la lingua americana.

Aveva una voce molto calda. Parlava lentamente, senza mai lasciare l'interlocutore con lo sguardo. Gli chiedeva cosa doveva domandare; quindi si rivolgeva all'uomo e gli parlava con calma nella sua lingua. Dopodiché tornava a rivolgersi a lui. E di nuovo, riferendogli le informazioni ricevute, lo scrutava attentamente.

Il sergente dei Marines Victor Galindez non si era mai sentito tanto scombussolato davanti ad uno sguardo. E sì che di sguardi n'aveva ricevuti, nella sua vita! Era un bell'uomo e attirava l'attenzione delle donne. Era stato guardato spesso con ammirazione o con desiderio.

Quando invece aveva lavorato come sceriffo, a volte aveva ricevuto occhiate rabbiose, che esprimevano odio. Mentre da quando si era arruolato nei Marines, spesso i suoi superiori gli avevano rivolto sguardi gelidi, autoritari. Oppure d'approvazione, quando si era distinto in qualche missione particolare.

Ma mai nessuno sguardo l'aveva turbato tanto!

Poco dopo aver terminato di tradurre per lui, l'aveva lasciato e se n'era tornata dove si trovava prima che la chiamassero. Quella notte, Victor aveva sognato quegli occhi.

L'aveva rivista due giorni dopo in un altro villaggio.

Galindez si trovava in Afghanistan, dopo aver dato le dimissioni dal Jag, la Procura Militare, dove aveva lavorato per alcuni anni. Aveva richiesto di poter tornare in servizio attivo, dopo l'attentato dell'11 settembre. Dopo aver saputo di tutti quei civili morti, orribilmente assassinati in nome di una guerra terroristica che lui stesso, sebbene militare, non riusciva a comprendere.

Le guerre erano per i soldati. Uomini come lui che avevano deciso di fare della carriera militare la propria vita. Uomini e donne votati alla difesa della propria nazione. Uomini e donne che, pur addestrati al combattimento, tuttavia non avrebbero mai ucciso dei civili per un atto terroristico. I civili non centravano con la guerra. Uomini, donne e bambini innocenti non sarebbero mai dovuti essere coinvolti. Tuttavia, purtroppo, a volte succedeva. E ogni volta, per lui era come ricevere una pugnalata in pieno petto.

Sapere di tutti quei morti innocenti, uccisi per colpire l'America nel cuore della nazione, gli aveva fatto prendere la decisione di tornare al servizio attivo. Era stato mandato in Afghanistan, a combattere contro i terroristi islamici capeggiati da Osama Bin Laden.

La sua missione, al momento, era quella di rintracciare un pericoloso capo di Al Qaeda, l'organizzazione terroristica responsabile degli attentati alle Torri e al Pentagono. L'operazione HIDRA doveva servire a rintracciare Kabir, e lui ne era il responsabile.

Kabir era un uomo furbo e molto abile a nascondersi, soprattutto perché idolatrato come condottiero e quindi appoggiato da molti. Toccava a lui rintracciarlo e, finalmente, catturarlo. Dirigeva un gruppo speciale che lavorava per la CIA e suo unico referente era l'agente speciale Clayton Webb. Ma ufficialmente si trovava li, con tutti gli altri militari, per dare la caccia a Bin Laden. Nessuno doveva sapere che anche Kabir era ricercato tanto quanto il suo capo militare e spirituale.

Quando l'aveva rivista, non aveva potuto trattenersi dal rivolgerle la parola. Era conscio di esporla ad eventuali critiche tra la sua gente. Ma gli era stato impossibile resistere. L'aveva avvicinata e l'aveva salutata:

"Salve. Ci rivediamo…"

Lei dapprima non aveva risposto: aveva abbassato gli occhi per un attimo. Poi, rialzandoli e guardandolo in volto aveva risposto: "Salve."

Victor aveva creduto che non avrebbe aggiunto più nulla, e stava per voltarsi, quando la sua voce era risuonata scherzosa: "Mi sta seguendo, per caso?"

Sorpreso, le aveva rivolto un sorriso imbarazzato e aveva deciso di stare al gioco:

"E se fosse?" le aveva domandato.

E lei, ancora una volta, lo aveva spiazzato: "Ne sarei felice!"

Poi erano stati interrotti: un suo uomo lo aveva chiamato per fargli vedere qualcosa. Lui lo aveva seguito senza interesse, con la mente ancora alla frase della donna. Quando era tornato sui suoi passi, lei non c'era più. Avevano trascorso alcune ore in quel villaggio, a caccia d'indizi e informazioni. Ma Kabir sembrava scomparso nel nulla.

Al ritorno alla base, l'aveva trovata ad attenderlo fuori del campo. Gli uomini che l'accompagnavano lo avevano guardato incuriosito, e qualcuno aveva mormorato anche una battuta. Victor se n'era infischiato e l'aveva raggiunta. La sera stava calando sul deserto afgano e l'aria cominciava a diventare più fresca. Si erano incamminati in silenzio, diretti ad una piccola oasi verde. Le ombre della notte stavano avvolgendo, poco a poco, tutto. Ma dall'accampamento poco distante arrivavano delle luci.

Si erano seduti, sempre in silenzio. Quindi Victor le aveva chiesto:

"Come mai sei qui?"

"Ti ho seguito…" aveva risposto lei.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Farisa. Farisa Tarik. E tu?"

"Victor Galindez. Sergente Victor Galindez, ai suoi ordini!" le aveva risposto con tono pomposo.

Lei lo aveva guardato ancora una volta negli occhi e lui si era sentito chiederle:

"Posso vedere il tuo viso?"

Prima di poterla fermare, imbarazzato dalla sua stessa richiesta, lei si era già abbassata il velo dal volto, lasciandolo scoperto. Victor l'aveva guardata, affascinato dal suo viso bellissimo.

"Sei molto bella…"

"Anche tu."

Poi erano rimasti in silenzio. Lui avrebbe tanto desiderato baciarla, ma non osava. Temeva di offenderla, in qualche modo. Eppure aveva percepito immediatamente, fin dal loro primo sguardo, l'improvvisa attrazione che era nata tra loro.

Tra un sergente americano dei Marines e una donna afgana, che parlava la sua lingua. Tra un uomo che era lì per catturare degli assassini e una donna il cui padre, o fratello, o amante, poteva essere uno degli assassini stessi. Ma lui sentiva dentro di sé che lei era diversa. Che di lei si poteva fidare.

"Chi sei?" le aveva quindi domandato, quasi seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Lei aveva immediatamente capito cosa voleva sapere, perché aveva risposto:

"Studio genealogia afgana e mi sposto di villaggio in villaggio, per le mie ricerche. Mi sono laureata in America… amo molto il tuo paese"

"Tu? Tu ami molto il mio paese?" aveva chiesto lui, sorpreso da quella frase.

"Mio padre è afgano, ma mia madre è americana. Sono vissuta in America fino a poco tempo fa, e sono tornata qui per i miei studi." Poi aveva proseguito, interrompendosi solo per brevi istanti, a raccontargli la sua storia: la sua infanzia in America, il primo viaggio fatto con suo padre, da bambina, per conoscere la sua gente, gli studi, la decisione di specializzarsi in quella che ora praticava come professione.

Victor l'ascoltava attentamente, affascinato dal suo tono di voce, dal suo sguardo sempre rivolto a lui, anche se a volte perso in lontani ricordi, e dalla sua storia così interessante.

Aveva parlato per oltre un'ora, ininterrottamente. Quando aveva terminato il suo racconto, gli aveva rivolto un buffo sorriso imbarazzato, e gli aveva chiesto:

"Perché non mi hai fermato?"

"Mi piaceva la tua storia…" aveva risposto lui. In parte era vero, ma soprattutto gli era piaciuto ascoltarla. Ascoltarla e osservarla mentre le sue labbra morbide formulavano le parole e le mani si muovevano leggermente, assecondandole con gesti eleganti.

"Ora capisco perché parli bene la mia lingua. E perché ti sei tolta il velo…"

Lei gli aveva sorriso, di nuovo. Allora Victor non era più stato in grado di resistere: lentamente, quasi per darle il tempo sufficiente a respingerlo, si era abbassato verso di lei, per baciarle le labbra. E lei non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo. Aveva accolto la sua bocca dolcemente, ricambiando il suo bacio.

"Farisa…" le aveva sussurrato, quando l'aveva lasciata.

"Non dire nulla, ti prego…" aveva replicato lei, accarezzandogli il viso e attirandolo a sé.

Lui, allora, l'aveva baciata di nuovo. E questa volta non c'era più dolcezza tra loro, ma desiderio. Il profondo desiderio di abbandonarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, senza pensare a nulla. Dimenticando perché fossero in quel luogo. Dimenticando l'odio che stava dilaniando i loro paesi, la guerra, il terrorismo, e tutta la morte che li circondava.

Con il pensiero rivolto solo a loro due e a quel fuoco che li stava bruciando e che era apparso tanto improvvisamente. Pensando esclusivamente ai loro corpi e al piacere che avrebbero potuto condividere…

Ma il destino aveva deciso diversamente. Dopo averli fatti incontrare, dopo aver acceso in loro il fuoco della passione, la scintilla dell'amore, aveva in serbo altro.

Victor si era sentito chiamare da un suo compagno e l'aveva lasciata andare. Non averla più tra le braccia gli era parsa la cosa peggiore della sua vita. Eppure aveva dovuto farlo. L'aveva aiutata a sollevarsi e poi si era incamminato con lei verso la base militare. Non voleva lasciarla, ma lei aveva sostenuto che, così com'era arrivata, sarebbe riuscita a tornare a Kandahar. Lui non avrebbe potuto in ogni caso accompagnarla. Così, rassegnato, l'aveva lasciata ed era rientrato. Si era voltato un attimo a guardarla, ma lei era già scomparsa.

Due giorni dopo, l'aveva rivista.

Era tornata a cercarlo. Ma lui, purtroppo, non poteva disporre di molto tempo. Erano andati a passeggiare di nuovo attorno al campo e lui le aveva spiegato brevemente, senza scendere troppo nei dettagli, che era stato incaricato di una missione speciale. Lui e i suoi uomini avrebbero dovuto localizzare un particolare mezzo di trasporto che sarebbe dovuto essere distrutto. Le aveva chiesto se avrebbe potuto avvertire il villaggio dove si erano visti la prima volta, per impedire agli abitanti di uscire da casa, onde evitare di essere coinvolti nell'attacco.

Non le aveva detto che, nel frattempo, Webb aveva preso informazioni su di lei e che lui stesso la stava usando per rendergli più facile la missione. Del resto, lui non avrebbe saputo come avvertire gli abitanti del villaggio, poiché non parlava la loro lingua. Lei invece conosceva il farsi. Ma lei aveva capito lo stesso. Lo aveva guardato in silenzio, con quei suoi occhi intensi, nerissimi e, sfiorandogli il volto, gli aveva detto:

"Ti aiuterò"

Perché glielo aveva chiesto? Perché?

In seguito tutto era andato diversamente da come sarebbe dovuto andare. La localizzazione del furgoncino che attendevano era stata effettuata ma, contrariamente a quello che si aspettavano, l'automezzo non trasportava Kabir. Si trattava di un furgone dello stesso colore di quello sospettato, con a bordo, tuttavia, dei civili: abitanti del villaggio che Farisa avrebbe dovuto avvertire. Al momento, però, Galindez non poteva saperlo e aveva dato via libera all'attacco. Il risultato della missione era stato la morte di alcuni civili afgani e l'ennesimo insuccesso nella caccia a Kabir.

A seguito di quell'errore, erano giunti alla base, direttamente da Washington, il capitano Rabb e il colonnello MacKenzie per svolgerle le indagini del caso e per valutare le responsabilità di Galindez. L'esercito si aspettava un rapporto dettagliato dai due ufficiali del Jag, una volta suoi colleghi. Era stato contento di rivederli, anche se le circostanze non erano delle migliori. Loro l'avevano immediatamente interrogato in proposito e lui aveva fornito la sua spiegazione. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per aver causato la morte di alcuni civili… Aveva parlato anche di Farisa, limitandosi a dire che le aveva affidato il compito di avvertire il villaggio. Ma aveva subito colto nell'espressione ben nota del capitano Rabb il dubbio che l'ufficiale si poneva riguardo alla sua fiducia mal riposta nella donna. Tuttavia Victor lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che si fidava ciecamente di lei.

Rabb e MacKenzie non sembravano convinti e, da ottimi investigatori quali erano, si erano premurati di verificare cos'era successo quel giorno al villaggio. Le notizie che gli avevano comunicato in seguito, lo avevano sconvolto ulteriormente: secondo la versione riferita da una delle donne del villaggio, interrogate dal colonnello, sembrava che nessuna donna avesse avvertito di restare nelle case. Al contrario, una donna che accompagnava un uomo dagli occhi di due colori diversi, aveva detto loro di fuggire, perché il villaggio sarebbe stato attaccato dagli americani. Dalla descrizione fornita, la donna sembrava essere Farisa. E l'uomo dagli occhi diversi Kabir.

Il capitano Rabb e il colonnello MacKenzie, a quel punto erano più che convinti che Farisa avesse tradito. Ma Victor non riusciva ancora crederci: era fermamente convinto che Farisa, se davvero di lei si trattava, non avesse accompagnato Kabir di sua spontanea volontà, ma vi fosse stata costretta.

Il giorno successivo a quella scoperta, Webb lo aveva voluto con sé. C'erano sviluppi nell'operazione HIDRA. Victor l'aveva seguito, fiducioso che sarebbero riusciti a catturare Kabir e a salvare Farisa. Ma quando Clayton Webb gli aveva comunicato che avevano ricevuto informazioni top-secrets che rivelavano il nascondiglio di Kabir e nella notte il luogo sarebbe stato bombardato, Galindez per poco non lo aveva assalito. Aveva chiesto a Webb di rimandare l'attacco, pregandolo di agire in modo tale da poter catturare Kabir e liberare la donna che amava.

Ma la ragion di stato non ammetteva certi sentimenti. E la guerra neppure. Pur a malincuore, Webb non aveva potuto far altro che dare il via al bombardamento.

Galindez, col cuore in pezzi, aveva poi seguito l'agente della CIA sul luogo dell'attacco.

L'immagine che gli si era presentata davanti agli occhi, lo aveva fatto sprofondare ulteriormente nella disperazione: la zona era devastata dalle esplosioni e le case, che erano servite probabilmente da rifugio a Kabir, erano completamente distrutte.

Ora Victor stava guardando quelle macerie, disperato. Quante probabilità avrebbe avuto Farisa, di salvarsi da quel disastro?

Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e la voce del capitano Rabb che gli stava dicendo:

"Mi spiace, Galindez…"

Non si era neppure accorto che il colonnello e il capitano avevano anch'essi raggiunto il luogo dell'esplosione. Li guardò per un attimo, osservando che anche loro sembravano essere sopravvissuti ad un bombardamento, tanto erano malridotti e affaticati.

Cosa diamine era successo ai due ufficiali?

Non fece in tempo a chiederlo: un suo compagno lo stava chiamando. Col cuore in gola, si voltò verso il soldato e lo guardò. Immediatamente capì cosa era successo.

"Abbiamo trovato Farisa…" disse il militare.

"Come sta?" si sentì chiedere.

"Mi spiace, Galindez. E' morta poco fa…"

Com'era quel detto? Sentirsi crollare la terra sotto i piedi… Ecco: calzava proprio a pennello.

"Ha detto qualcosa, prima di morire?" chiese in un sussurro al suo compagno.

"Si. Quando è arrivata al villaggio, Kabir l'ha presa in ostaggio e l'ha obbligata a fornire false informazioni agli abitanti. Poi se n'è andato, portandola con sé. Pensava che, se avesse viaggiato con una donna, avrebbe dato meno nell'occhio…"

Galindez guardò il capitano Rabb e il colonnello MacKenzie, come a sottolineare che aveva sempre avuto ragione lui: Farisa non lo aveva tradito.

Due militari uscirono dalle rovine con un corpo avvolto in un lenzuolo e lo adagiarono delicatamente ai piedi del sergente Galindez. Lui rimase immobile per un attimo, a fissare quel corpo nascosto. Vagamente percepì la voce del capitano Coulter che ragguagliava Rabb e MacKenzie sugli ultimi sviluppi: tra le macerie era stato trovato un dito, il cui DNA risultava essere quello di Kabir. Un dito solo, senza alcun corpo…

Finalmente si decise. Si piegò sulle ginocchia e scoprì il volto. E, immediatamente gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

Il bel viso di Farisa giaceva a terra, sporco e ferito, ma sempre bellissimo. Victor desiderò poter rivedere, per un'ultima volta i suoi occhi. Ma non sarebbe stato più possibile… Girò la testa dall'altra parte, mentre le lacrime scesero a rigargli il volto. A lui non importava, però. Non importava che i suoi uomini lo vedessero piangere… Non gli importava che il capitano Rabb, il colonnello MacKenzie e lo stesso Clayton Webb fossero lì, muti testimoni del suo dolore.

Farisa era morta e lui non poteva più amarla come avrebbe desiderato fare… Il loro amore era durato solo un attimo. Solo un attimo, eppure…

Eppure lui l'avrebbe ricordato per sempre.


End file.
